Apparition
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: Summary: This is for pinksugarrush, thanks for the request! Kyo has released a terrible curse upon the Sohma family. It is up to him to find away to stop it before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did own fruits basket Momiji and Kagura would have gotten together at the end.**

**Summary: This is for pinksugarrush, thanks for the request! Kyo has released a terrible curse upon the Sohma family. It is up to him to find away to stop it before it is too late.**

**Chapter one: A dangerous possession**

Kyo sat fuming angrily in Akito's study. Akito had demanded he be at the main house at 7:00 in the morning. Kyo had walked all the way here only to find that Akito had made a doctor's appointment with Hatori at the exact same time. "I have been waiting for four freaking hours!" Kyo yelled rising to his feet. He started to leave but something made him pause. He turned his head and saw a box sitting on Akito's desk.

He reached down and picked up a box. The box was gold with sharp black metal leaves along the edge. However, that was not what caught Kyo's eye. What drew Kyo's attention was the dark blood red stone sitting on top of a metal bird claw. The desire to touch the stone was so strong that Kyo could not help himself. He caressed the stone with his index finger and the second his finger touched the stone he felt a sharp pain. He dropped the box in surprise.

He looked down and saw a small cut on his finger. He put his finger in his mouth and used his other hand to pick up the box. When his hand encountered the box for a second time loud scrambled whispering echoed through the room. Kyo pulled away and the whispering stopped. He looked around the room but did not see anyone. Kyo tilted his head and looked at the box curiously. He knew he should not open it but he was so damn curious.

Kyo grabbed the box and the whispering started up again louder than before. "Curiosity killed the cat," he whispered to himself. "I hope to have better results." He said before opening the box. The moment the box opened Kyo was flew across the room and slammed into the wall hard. He slid to the floor, lifted his head slowly, and let out a surprised gasp. Standing there holding the box was a girl around his age. She was about 5-2 with long black hair, dark blood red eyes, a black gown that flowed to the floor, her skin was a sickly white, her nails painted black, and her lips were red.

She was holding the box and giving him an evil grin. "Hello kitty" she said walking toward him slowly. Kyo tried to back away but he suddenly felt lightheaded. The woman reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. "Thank you for setting us free." She said before her finger tightened in his hair painfully. "Us" Kyo asked tiredly. The woman smirked.

"The others have already begun the hunt," she said cackling. Kyo tried to struggle but he felt so tired. The woman let go of him and stepped away. "We will have our revenge," she said and her eyes glowed. Kyo made eye contact with her and saw his family dying one by one. He saw his family's pain filled cries and the main house burning to the ground. He could only watch as the woman's hands gripped his face firmly forcing him to maintain eye contact.

"They call me shadow" she whispered her lips barely a breath away. "But you can call me death" she then pressed her lips against his and Kyo felt paralyzed. Her eyes seemed to brighten and her skin turned a healthy peach color. She pulled away from him and smiled. "See you around" she said and Kyo felt the world tilt. Kyo fell to the ground. Shadow grinned wickedly and released into dark vines that slithered into his bracelet before disappearing into the floor.

When Hatori came to inform Kyo that Akito was finished he found him pale, barely breathing with his eyes opened and glazed. It was almost as if someone had sucked the life out of him. Hatori reached to check his pulse and shuddered. His skin was cold as eyes and his pulse was slow. Hatori picked him up and rushed out of the room. He needed to get Kyo to the hospital.

Meanwhile Shadow watched from the window. "Rage," she said and a boy stepped out of the corner. He had dark orange hair with red tips, blood red eyes, pale skin, and glaring fiercely at Hatori's back. "Follow them," she ordered. "Make sure the cat doesn't talk." She said softly. She turned away from the window and sat on the edge of the desk. "You can take care of the doctor as well." She said eyes gleaming with malice. Rage grinned "Do not worry, I will make sure the cat keeps his mouth shut and if he doesn't", Rage looked out the window. "I will make sure he keeps his mouth shut permanently!" he said and the red roses next to him withered and died. Shadow smiled "Perfect"; she said laughing as Rage vanished and reappeared in the passenger seat next to Hatori.

* * *

**Author's note: This is my first horror story. I hope you like it. Pinksugarrush requested this story. Let me know your thoughts and if you have any questions, I will be happy to answer as best I can with out giving anything away. Please review, No flames please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_disclaimer: i own nothing!_**

**_chapter two: Rage_**

* * *

_Kyo woke up in a dark room. "Hello is there?" he yelled. He heard the sound of someone talking but couldn't see anything. He got up and stumbled around the room till he found the door. He opened it and gasped. He found himself staring into the kitchen of his childhood home. "How the hell did I end up here?" he asked. He walked cautiously around. "Kyo?" he heard someone call. He walked toward the backroom. _

_"Kyo, come out come out where ever you are!" a woman called. Kyo found himself standing outside his old bedroom. "Kyo?" he opened the door. Kyo almost collapsed as he took in the woman in front of him. "Mom" he turned his head around in surprise as a littler version of himself ran to his mother. "There you are sweetie it's bed time." She said giving his little self a kiss on the forehead. "Tell me a story mom" little Kyo asked while big Kyo backed up against the wall. "No!" Kyo said. _

_"A Long, Long Time Ago, God Decided To Invite All of the Animals to a Banquet. He Sent Out Word For All Of Them To Come To His House The Following Evening, "And Don't Be Late!" He Said. When The Mischievous Rat Heard The News, He Decided To Play A Trick On His Neighbor, The Cat. He Told The Cat That The Party Was The Day __After__ Tomorrow. The Very Next Day, All Of The Animals Lined Up For The Celebration. The Rat Led The Way, Riding All The Way There On The Back Of The Cow. Everyone Had a Wonderful Time," His mother began and Kyo covered his ears "This isn't real. This isn't real." He said. Little Kyo stopped smiling and looked at him "No, you're not supposed to be here." Little he stated and his mom disappeared. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" little Kyo yelled. Kyo looked down at himself in surprise. "You took away mommy! You made daddy hate us! You killed toru's mom. YOU! YOU! YOU!" Kyo covered his ears. _

_"Shut up it's not my fault." He yelled. "But it is Kyo." Kyo looked up in surprise as shadow grabbed hold off the beads on his wrist. "No!" Kyo roared as she ripped them off. Kyo lay on the ground transforming while shadow and little Kyo stared at him with disgust. "Monster." Little Kyo whispered before everything went black._

**_ -DREAM ENDS-_**

Kyo sat up in bed screaming loudly. Hatori who was in the room with Kyo hurried to his side. "Kyo are you alright?" he asked. Kyo was pale and sweating. He looked fearfully around the room. "Where am I?" he asked Hatori. Hatori sighed "You're in the hospital." He said going to sit back in the chair he had against the wall. Kyo waits for Hatori to explain.

Hatori gives Kyo a look of exhaustion "You were in a coma for three days" Hatori says and Kyo sees a flash of an emotion he can't identify. "What happened?" he asks. Hatori raises an eyebrow. "You tell me." He states. Kyo thinks and all his memories come rushing back. He opens his mouth to say something when all of a sudden an intense heat shoots through his head. Hatori sees Kyo grab his head and rushes to his side.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Kyo looks at his and growls "Do I look okay to you?" Hatori takes a step back surprised by Kyo's rage. "What" Hatori started but Kyo interrupted him. "Answer the question Hatori!" Kyo yelled snatching out his IV. "No." Hatori stated trying to calm Kyo down. "Then don't ask stupid questions!" Kyo shouted.

Hatori opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly felt an intense burning sensation in his chest. He narrowed his eyes at Kyo. "I was just trying to help. I don't know why I even bothered." Hatori said angrily. "I don't know why you bothered either. I don't need your help." Kyo said just as angry. "You ungrateful little brat!" Hatori shouted. Kyo chuckled darkly "Don't you mean cat! That's all I am right? That's all I am to you and everyone else in this stupid family." Kyo yelled. Hatori frowned "You always have to make everything about the curse don't you?" Hatori asked.

Kyo jumped out of bed. "That's because everything is about the curse. My mom's death, my second form, all of it! Even these Damn beads on my wrist are a constant reminder!" Kyo yelled shoving his wrist in Hatori's face. "So take them off!" Hatori yelled. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Then I'd really be the monster you guys are afraid of." Kyo yelled. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" Hatori yelled. "It doesn't matter because I don't need you here! Hell, I don't want you here! Why don't you go back to your precious Akito? He must be worried." Kyo yelled. Hatori felt the heat fade and tried to apologize.

"Kyo, I'm so" but Kyo cut him off. "I don't care. I just want you to get out!" Hatori took a step toward Kyo. "Kyo I didn't mean" but Kyo had enough. "I said GET OUT!" Kyo snapped. Hatori sighed then left the room. The second he was gone Kyo fell back on the bed holding his head as it got even hotter. In the corner of the room Rage scowled angrily. "RAAAAAAWWWWWR!" Kyo screamed out in rage/agony. Outside the room Hatori who was talking to the nurse turned around and ran along with the nurses back toward the room. "Quick! Somebody get the doctor! He's having a fit!" she yelled as Kyo continued to struggle against the other male nurses hold. "Let go off me" he growled. "Kyo calm down!" Hatori yelled. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Kyo yelled and kicked Hatori across the room. Hatori hit the wall then slid to ground unconscious. Rage walked over to where Hatori lay and smirked. "Should have left when you had the chance." He said before disappearing. "**_I HATE YOU HATORI!"_** Kyo yelled from in bed before a nurse sedated him. Meanwhile back at the main house shadow grinned wickedly. "You did good rage but don't let go yet. Keep an eye on the doctor." Shadow said before waving her hand and vanishing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****_I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!_**

**Chapter 3: Rage and Envy Do ****_NOT_** mix!

~**_Flashback_**~~

_Seven year old Kyo was getting a checkup from Hatori. Kyo's checkup wasn't supposed to be for another couple of months but Akito had gotten a little bit rough during their meeting. Kyo was sniffling while Hatori cleaned the cuts on his back from the whip. "Hatori?" Kyo said hesitantly once Hatori was finished. "Yes?" Hatori said looking up from Kyo's chart. Kyo was picking with the bandages on his knees from his last visit with Akito not making eye contact. "Have you talked to my mom?" Kyo asked and Hatori raised an eyebrow. _

_"Not recently. Why?" Hatori asked. Kyo looked at Hatori's tie. "I thought maybe she wanted to…" Kyo trailed off. "Wanted to what?" Hatori asked dread building in the pit off his stomach. "Well moms been sad lately. She just stays in her room all day and sometimes I can hear her crying." Kyo said sadly. "Kyo what exactly are you asking me?" Hatori asked. "Did mom ask you to erase her memories?" Kyo asked._

_ Hatori shook his head. "No, she hasn't." Hatori said. Kyo looked up and met his eyes for the first time. "Could you erase them anyway?" Kyo asked. Hatori was shocked. "What?" he said. Kyo clenched his fist in his lap. "Moms not happy anymore and I want her to be happy." Kyo said. _

_Hatori couldn't think of a reply. "Please Hatori! Mom keeps getting worse every day." Kyo begged. "I'm sorry Kyo I can't" Hatori said. Kyo looked at the ground. "What if you just erase her memory of me?" Kyo asked. Hatori turned his back to Kyo. "No" he said._

_ Kyo sighed sadly and left the room. The next day he got a call. Kyo's mom had committed suicide. She jumped in front of a train right in front of Kyo. He saw the whole thing. Hatori walked up to Kyo at the funeral. "Kyo I-" Hatori paused because he couldn't think of what to tell the boy. _

_"You should've erased her memory!" Kyo yelled angrily then brushed past Hatori running in the direction of the pond. The autopsy report said that she was five months pregnant. Hatori knew why she did it but he would never tell Kyo. How could you tell a seven year old boy that his mom killed herself because she couldn't bear the thought of giving birth to another child like him? Looking back he should've realized that Kyo already knew._

_**Flashback Ends**_~

Kyo lay in his hospital bed staring blankly at the ceiling. The sedatives they gave him were finally wearing off. They still had him in full body restraints though. The drugs had kept him in and out of consciousness. Every time he fell back asleep he was hit with nightmares or bad memories. He was finally able to stay awakeand he was feeling a little bit better. He heard from the nurse that Hatori was in the room next to his.

He felt a little guilty about hitting Hatori but guilt was quickly replaced with rage. He had never forgiven Hatori for not erasing his mom's memory. It was all Hatori's fault he lost his mother and his little baby sister. He knew his mom was pregnant. He had heard his mom and dad arguing about the baby. He felt rage returning as he thought about what Hatori had caused him. He would've been happy to have them forget him if it would've kept her alive.

Rage was still in the corner watching Kyo and sending him small bursts of anger every few minutes. If Kyo was too angry to think rationally then he would never get a chance to tell Hatori about the box. He was about to send him another dose when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kyo asked. The door opened and the person they least expected came in. "It's me you stupid cat." Yuki said standing in the doorway. Rage felt his hold on Kyo loosen. Kyo was staring at Yuki with a look of surprise.

** Back at the main house**

Shadow waved her hand and another ghost appeared next to her. This ghost had sea weed green hair with dark pink stripes, her eyes were green with pink around the iris, and her skin was pale. She wore a black one shoulder t-shirt with a pink sleeve that stops just above her navel, dark green mini skirt, striped pink and green leggings, black pumps, and black gloves. "You know what to do Envy." Shadow said and Envy smirked. "I got it." Envy said vanishing in a burst of green fog. Shadow laughed evilly all alone in the dark room.

**Back at the hospital**

Kyo opened his mouth to ask Yuki why he was there when he felt his anger direct it's self at Yuki. Rage wasn't going to let the stupid rat interfere. "What are you doing here you stinking rat?" Kyo asked angry. Yuki sighed. "I was visiting Hatori with Shigure." Yuki said and Kyo felt jealousy spark in his heart. Rage glared at Envy. "I got everything in control." He growled.

Envy glared back. "I don't know why she let you go first Rage but it's my turn." She said. Kyo glared at Yuki anger and Jealousy warring in his chest. "Did you come to gloat?" Kyo asked. Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Gloat about what?" Yuki asked with a smirk. "The fact that your lives have gotten so much better while I've been stuck in this bed" Kyo said.

Yuki laughed "I wasn't going to rub it in your face." He said Jealousy rushing to the surface. Why does Kyo always get to express how he feels? "Well leave then" Kyo growled "You did what you set out to. Now get out!" Kyo yelled. Yuki walked up and sat on the edge of Kyo's bed. "No I think I'll stay for a while." Yuki said. Both Rage and Envy glared at him then back at each other. Kyo's face turned red. He looked at Yuki taken in his perfect hair and his perfect skin. He glared harder when he saw that Yuki's clothes looked freshly ironed. He still remembered what those women said about him. He thought back to what his father said.

******_Flashback_******

**Kyo was in the living room flipping through channels when he settled on Cartoon network. A show he had never seen before called 'Tom and Jerry' came on. After watching it for a couple of minutes Kyo felt embarrassed. Cats weren't really that stupid were they? He was so caught up in the show that he didn't hear his father come in the room. "If only you were born a rat instead of a stupid cat. Then you might actually be worth something." His father said glancing at the TV, taking another sip of his beer and leaving Kyo alone in the living room. Kyo glared at the rat on the television before getting up and unplugging the TV. He went to his room and slammed the door.**

** That Was The Last Time He Ever Watched TV! **

**_Flashback Ends_**

Kyo glared at Yuki and struggled against his restraints. "Just you wait until I get out of here! Then you'll be sorry!" Kyo said angrily. Yuki patted Kyo's head. "All that's so cute the kitty's making threats." Yuki said. "One of these days I'll make you say you're sorry" Kyo threatened. Yuki smirked. "You've said that before." Yuki told him.

Kyo struggled harder. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You have everything! You've got friends and family! You got good looks and money! Everyone loves and admires you! No one gives a damn about me! Why can't you ever let me have anything?" Kyo asked Envy rising. Yuki glared not listening to what Kyo was saying. "Why would anyone want anything you have you stupid cat?" Yuki asked. Kyo was angry at Yuki. He was jealous of Yuki. He was confused by his rising emotions.

He was out of breath and his face was turning redder. He opened his mouth to yell at Yuki some more when suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started seizing. Yuki jumped away from the bed in surprise as doctors rushed into the room. "Get out of the room!" the doctor yelled and Yuki ran out quickly. Rage and Envy looked at Each other surprised. "Did we do that?" Envy asked. Rage glared at her.

"You did that!" he accused before vanishing. Envy looked sadly at Kyo then went to follow Yuki.

**~Back at the main house~**

Shadow smiled. "It's all going according to plan" she said walking through the walls and standing over a pale, sweating Akito. "Don't worry" she whispered in his ear "It'll all be over soon" she touched Akito's forehead and he fell asleep. Shadow sank into his body and Akito's eyes snapped open. Akito smirked and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I would like to thank supernatural for the inspiration for Kyo's nightmare.**

**Chapter four: Are you afraid of the dark?**

_There are four ways you can handle fear. You can go over it, under it, or around it. But if you are ever to put fear behind you, you must walk straight through it. Once you put fear behind you. Leave it there. ~Donna Favors_

Akito walked silently through the halls of the main house. The large smirk on her face scared many of the servants into hiding. "Are you going somewhere Akito-sama?" Kureno asked. Akito grinned evilly. "I'm going out for a bit" she said to Kureno. "When I get back have all the zodiac members here." She said pulling on her coat. "Why?" he asked curiously.

Akito paused with her back facing him. "I think it's time we all had a little chat." She said darkly before slamming the door on her way out. Akito walked down the street unbothered by the cold. The second she was out of view from the main house she turned and went down a dark alley. She snapped her fingers and a black shadow appeared next to her. "I think it's time we visit the that poor little kitty." She said in a sweet voice. "After all, a sick cat is always entertaining." She said and her eyes turned red then back to black.

The shadow slowly morphed into a person. A man with short blood red hair that covered one of his eyes, dark chocolate eyes, sun kissed skin, a long white scar that rum from his ear to his chin, has the words " Follow me in to the dark and give yourself over to me" on his left shoulder. He was wearing a crimson vest that revealed his chest and black leather pants, black belt with red skull buckle, black boots and silver chain around neck. "But a scared cat is the most fun of all" he said wickedly. He wrapped his arms around her and they both disappeared leaving no trace behind.

**(Back at the hospital)**

Yuki sat at a table in the cafeteria staring sadly at his reflection in a cup of tea. He couldn't understand what made his snap at the cat like that. Envy stood next to him with her arms folded. "I didn't mean to hurt him" they both said at the same time. Yuki frowned and sat his cup down. "It was an accident." He told Shigure who was sitting across from him at the table. Shigure sighed "Even so, I don't think you should visit Kyo again. At least not until he's out of the ICU, Your visit seems to have made him worse" He said.

Yuki didn't say anything but he did grip his cup tighter. "That's not fair!" Envy shouted knowing that they couldn't hear her. "Be quiet." She heard Rage say tiredly and quickly turned to face him. "Leave me alone!" Envy yelled before placing a hand on Yuki's shoulder and whispering in his ear. Yuki suddenly stood up. "I have to use the restroom." He told Shigure and left the cafeteria. Shigure leaned back in his chair and stared in the direction Yuki went.

Rage was about to follow when he felt another presence. He turned to see a very possessed Akito walking towards them. However, it wasn't Akito that made him shiver. It was the man trailing behind her wearing his trade mark smirk. "Fear" he whispered. Shigure was shocked by Akito's appearance at the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" he asked standing up quickly. Akito ignored his question. "Where's the cat?" she asked looking around. "He's in the ICU" Shigure said and Akito turned around to leave the cafeteria. Shigure figured he had better stall as best he could. "Where's Kureno? Last time I checked you two were connected at the hip." He said bitterly. Akito paused and turned around to face Shigure.

"It is none of your business what I do or who I do it with dog." She sneered coldly. Shigure was surprised by how cold she was. "After all, you were the one who slept with that woman." She said hatefully. Shigure smirked "I only followed your example." He said. Akito glared at him for a minute then suddenly she looked calm. She tilted her head to the side. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

Shigure was confused "Does what hurt?" he asked. "The fact that sleeping with my mother is as close as you will ever get to having me." She said and Shigure thought he saw her eyes flash red. Shigure flinched as Akito walked towards him. "Does it hurt knowing that I gave my womanhood to someone else?" she asked placing her hand over his heart. "Akito" he murmured in surprise as she brought her face closer to his. "I bet it eats you up inside and drags your heart into an endless circle of despair and hatred." She said eyes glowing with sickening glee at the misery growing on his face digging her nails in his chest.

She laughed at his pain. "I bet that if I ripped your heart out of your chest you would thank me for finally ending your pain. Am I right?" she asked pressing herself suggestively against him. Shigure was in shock. Suddenly she pushed him away. "Stay out of my business Shigure. I have other things I need to take care of." She said leaving the room. Shigure continued to stand there after she was gone.

Akito stood outside the ICU waiting for the nurses to leave the room. The second they left she hurried inside. She walked over to the bed where Kyo lay hooked up to a lot of machines. "Look at how peacefully he's sleeping." She said to fear. Fear grinned as he stalked over to where Kyo slept. "Not for long" he said and placed his hand over Kyo's eyes. Kyo frowned in his sleep and began to whimper pitifully.

The monitor showing his heart rate began to speed up. Akito laughed and clapped her hands. "More Fear, I want him broken from the inside out." She said her eyes now fully red. Fear shrugged and placed both his hands on Kyo head. They flashed a dark purple before he pulled them back. Kyo started sweating and tears began to pour down his face. His eyes popped open but he was strapped to the bed.

"Help me!" his eyes screamed but the tubes, oxygen mask, and tape got in the way. Akito placed her hand on his cheek enjoying his pain. She smirked "I love this feeling. The panic, the fear, the desperation, your dying aren't you?" she asked. Kyo eventually lost consciousness just as the nurses burst through the room. They glanced around the room looking for what could be causing the disturbance but the room was empty. The nurses ran to Kyo's side rushing to get him stable again. "Three times in a row. This is one unlucky kid." The nurse said and the others nodded.

**(Kyo's nightmare)**

_Kyo stared at the bars in front of him. "Is there anybody in here?" Kyo griped the bars tightly trying to break out. "Hey!" he called out angrily. "Hello Kyo." he heard a familiar voice say. He looked around the room cautiously. His efforts proved in vain, he was completely in darkness. Kyo whimpered "Are you afraid of the dark Kyo?" the voice asked. _

_Kyo looked around trying to find the source. He felt some grab him by the back of his hair then suddenly he was being dragged. He fought and struggled but it was no use. _

"_We need to talk." The voice said. Kyo cried out in pain as he was thrown against the wall. "Who are you?" he asked. There was a flash and suddenly a boy stood in front of him holding a candle. He could barely make out his features in the little bit of light they had in the room. "Are you a monster?" Kyo asked fearfully. "Yes, I am a monster." The boy said. "We are both monsters." The boy said Kyo shook his head "I'm not a monster." He said. _

_The boy grinned "You sure about that?" he asked suddenly the lights turned on. Kyo looked up and was surprised to find himself in a cage. "You going to be trapped in this cage for the rest of your life" the voice said. Kyo looked around but he was the only one in the room besides a mirror. "Where are you?" Kyo yelled angrily. "Right here." Kyo turned to see his reflection staring at him from the mirror. "What-" Kyo started to say but then his reflection shimmered and began to climb out of the mirror._

_He looked at his double in disbelief. "What the hell!" he yelled. Dark Kyo just smirked. "Like I said before, we need to talk." He said. Kyo shook his head. "This isn't happening!" he said. Dark Kyo laughed. _

"_I know the truth about you Kyo. I know how weak we really are inside." Dark Kyo said. Kyo said nothing. "I know how we look in the mirror and all we see is a monster." Kyo glared at him. "You're not real." He said and Dark Kyo walked over to him from across the room. "Sure I am. Kyo I'm as real as you…" He started then paused "Oh wait I am you." He said then he punched Kyo in the face hard. Kyo fell to the floor. Dark Kyo glared at him "Were going to be trapped in this cage for the rest of our life and you're not doing anything to stop it." He said kicking him. _

"_Then again this isn't really a life now is it?" he stated Kyo tried to get up but dark Kyo put a foot on his back and held him down. "What will you actually be leaving behind? There is nothing that is yours." Dark Kyo said. Kyo growled "That's a lie!" he yelled. "Really? Your favorite color is red because your mom's favorite color is red. You don't like karate, that's Kazuma's thing. Favorite show: you don't watch TV. Hobbies: You don't have any!" the Dark Kyo taunted. Kyo punched the mirror closest to him. "Leave me alone!" he yelled angrily._ _Kyo watched as the broken mirror glowed and a younger vision of himself after his mom's funeral appeared in the mirror._

_He could see his father's angry face glaring at him. "You are the reason your mother died. You are nothing but a monster!" he yelled before disappearing. "Wow I can see why you hate yourself. Your own parents didn't even love you." The Dark Kyo said. Kyo watched as the younger Kyo in the mirror fell to his knees sobbing. "Dad knew who you really were. A monster, nothing else. Your Daddy's little mistake and your mother's greatest regret. That's why your father kicked you out of the house a month after your mom's funeral! Your own father didn't care whether you lived or died, so why should you? "dark Kyo screamed as he began to kick Kyo repeatedly. "The truth is, no one can save you because you don't want to be saved." He said. Kyo pushed the Dark Kyo away._

"_That's not true!" Kyo yelled. Dark Kyo laughed "Really, then why haven't you beat Yuki yet." Dark Kyo asked. Kyo growled "I've been trying!" Kyo yelled. Dark Kyo humor disappeared "Well try harder!" he ordered. "Maybe the reason you can't beat him is because Kazuma trained him better than he trained you" dark Kyo suggested. Kyo shook his head "He wouldn't have done that." He said. "No, are you sure? I mean, think about it. All he ever did during your lessons was train you; boss you around. But Yuki, Yuki he gave private lesson. Yuki he showed sympathy. Yuki he showed care." Dark Kyo said. _

"_That wasn't his fault! That damn Akito ordered him to teach that damn rat!" Kyo protested. Dark Kyo smirked "Right, your precious God always took care of his favorite. Yuki he doted on, Yuki he loved. You he spit on. You he despised." Dark Kyo said walking closer to Kyo. "The truth is nobody loves you Kyo. You're on your own." Dark Kyo said. "Shut up!" Kyo yelled shaking with anger. Dark Kyo laughed. "The only person who will ever care about you is me. We have to love ourselves. But then again how can we love ourselves when we are monsters" dark Kyo said. "I mean it, I'm getting angry!" Kyo yelled. _

_Dark Kyo ignored him. "We should just end it. I mean after all, it's just as daddy said 'who wants to spend the rest of their life an unloved, miserable beast'!" dark Kyo yelled. Kyo punched him. "My father was a crazy bastard! All that crap he dumped on me about killing mom, that was his crap! He's the one who couldn't protect his family! He's the one who let Mom die, who wasn't there for her! I always was! It wasn't fair! I didn't deserve what he put on me! And I don't deserve to be trapped in this cage!" Kyo roars as he begins to beat the crap out of dark Kyo. After he's finished dark Kyo lays unconscious bleeding on the floor. Kyo is breathing hard. His hands are covered in blood. _

_He turns to walk away and dark Kyo's eyes pop open. Dark Kyo gets up, with cat silted eyes. He rips his beads off and transforms into their other form. "You can't escape me, Kyo. You're going to be caged, Kyo! And this, this is what you're going to become!" he says. Kyo looks down at his wrist and notices it is bare and his beads are scattered all over the floor. He falls to his knees as the transformation takes place. "We will never be human again Kyo!" dark Kyo says evilly._

_**[Back in the hospital]**_

A nurse had been passing by Kyo's room when the monitors started beeping. She rushed in and began trying to save him "He's coding!" she yelled to the doctors were rushing into Kyo's room. "He's going into Cardiac arrest!" the doctor yelled. "Get the paddles!" another doctor yelled. "I got the crash cart!" a nurse yelled. "Charging!" the doctor said. All the other doctors moved.

"Clear!" he yelled. Nothing happened. The machines continued to beep. "Charging!" he yelled. "Clear!" he said shocking him. Yuki watched in horror from outside the door. "This is all my fault." He whispered a single tear falling from his cheek.

Envy floated next to him. "No, it's all my fault." She said sadly as the doctors continued to shock Kyo. Down the hall Akito watched all that was happening with a grin. "I had fun! We should do this again sometime." She told Fear, who stood behind her with a self-satisfied grin. "Come on, we have to get back to the main house." She said grabbing hold of fears arm. "I have a family to terrorize." She said her eyes flashing red as they disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
